fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Killer Bow
The Killer Bow (キラーボウ Kirā bou) is a Bow that recurrently appears across the Fire Emblem series. Like the other weapons in the Killer branch, this bow increases its wielder's Critical Hit rate drastically, granting them the opportunity to fell their enemies in one lethal strike, provided that their Strength is sufficiently high. In Shadows of Valentia the killer bow can only be forged from the silver bow as well as teaching the user the powerful Hunters Volley skill The Killer Bow is oft depicted with an appearance that is markedly intimidating, complete with a blood-red finish. Weapon Stats ''Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade'' and Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones ''Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem Fire Emblem Awakening Fire Emblem Fates Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Stats = Bow |4 |80% |20% |1~3 |4 |Teaches Anti-Fliers, Hunter Volley }} |-|Forging = Fire Emblem Heroes Killer Bow = Bow |5 |2 |200 | |Effective against flying units. Accelerates Special trigger (cooldown count -1). }} |-|Killer Bow+ = Bow |9 |2 |300 | |Effective against flying units. Accelerates Special trigger (cooldown count -1). |evolve = Slaying Bow+ |cost = 300, 200, 20 }} Item Locations Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem |Inventory |'Book 2:' Kashim |- |Armories |'Book 1:' Ch. 16 '''Book 2:' Ch. 17 • Ch. 21 |- |Secret Shop |Ch. 13 |} ''Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War |Inventory |'Generation 1:' Jamke |- |Dropped |Maikov (Ch. 8) |} Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 |Armoury |Ch. 22 |} Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade |Inventory |Igrene |- |Treasure |Ch. 8 - Chest • |- |Visit |Ch. 9 - Village* |- |Armouries |Ch. 13 • Ch. 17A • Ch. 23 |} '*''' Obtaining the Killer Bow will revoke the player's right to acquire the Restore staff in the same chapter. ''Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade |Secret Shops |'Eliwood's Story:' Ch. 19 '''Hector's Story:' Ch. 20 |} ''Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones |Armoury |Ch. 17 • Narube River • Rausten Court |- |Secret Shops |Ch. 14A • Ch. 14B • Grado Keep • Jehanna Hall |} Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance |Dropped |Schaeffer (Ch. 22) • Enemy Sniper (Ch. 23) |- |Treasure |Ch. 13 - Chest |} Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn |Inventory |Shinon |- |Armouries |'Part 3:' Ch. 12 • Ch. 13 • Endgame '''Part 4:' Prologue • Ch. 1 • Ch. 2 • Ch. 3 • Ch. 4 • Ch. 5 • Rebirth |- |Bargains |'Part 2:' Ch. 3 |} ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon |Dropped |Jiol (Ch. 14) • Enemy Sniper (Ch. 21) |- |Treasure |Ch. 17 - Chest • Ch. 20x - Chest |- |Armoury |Ch. 22 |- |Secret Shop |Ch. 17 |} Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem |Dropped |Enemy Sniper (Ch. 15) |- |Inventories |Castor • Jake • Tomas • Ymir • Robert (BS) |- |Armoury |Ch. 21 • Online Shop |- |Secret Shop |Ch. 13 |} Fire Emblem Awakening |Dropped |Ch. 9 • Ch. 17 |- |Armories |Valm Castle Approach • Kidnapper's Keep |- |Merchants |Border Wastes • Port Ferox • The Searoad • Valm Harbor • Mila Tree • Fort Steiger • Valm Castle Approach • Valm Castle • Great Gate • Mila Shrine Ruins • Dueling Grounds • Mercenary Fortress • Ruins of Time • Law's End • Desert Oasis • Manor of Lost Souls |- |SpotPass |Jaffar • Lyn • Lute • Lucia • Ike • Nephenee • Linde • Malice • Katarina • Jamke • Quan • Mareeta |- |Double Duel |Defeat 'Sumia's Fliers''' in order to acquire the Killer Bow. |} Gallery File:Killer_Bow_concept.png|Concept artwork of the Killer Bow from Path of Radiance. File:FE13 Killer Bow Concept.png|Concept artwork of the Killer Bow from Awakening. File:Killer bow.png|The Killer Bow, as it appears in the first series of the TCG. File:Killer Bow (FE9).png|Astrid wielding the Killer Bow in Path of Radiance. File:FE10 Killer Bow.jpg|Shinon wielding the Killer Bow in Radiant Dawn. File:Killer Bow (FE13).png|Virion wielding the Killer Bow in Awakening. File:Killer Bow Quiver (FE13).png|The quiver of the Killer Bow attached to the back of an enemy Sniper in Awakening. File:FE14 Killer Bow (Bow).jpg|Niles wielding the Killer Bow in Fates. File:FE14 Killer Bow (Quiver).jpg|The quiver of the Killer Bow attached to Niles's back in Fates. File:FEH Killer Bow.png|In-game model of the Killer Bow from Heroes.